random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Bad TV Shows Worse
Barney & Friends *The budget is very low. *Barney looks like his original concept art. *Put Caillou, Dora, and Elmo in it. *The kids are played by adults (except for Caillou, Dora, and Elmo) *The music is played on a Casio keyboard. *Poor audio quality. *More bad morals. *Sometimes, the camera overly zooms in on random areas, usually and unintentionally to a disturbing shot. VeggieTales in the House *It is released onto an obscure bad video website (not YouTube, Vimeo, and Dailymotion) instead of Netflix *The characters talk to the audience a la Dora the Explorer. *Everyone is voiced by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj *Make their new looks worse *Add very disgusting toilet humor. Mega Babies *Add more toilet humor. *The babies look uglier. *It is made by DiC in 1991. *The theme song is louder and even more annoying. *The animation is worse. *De-age Lazlo into a 5-year-old. Peppa Pig *Peppa is more annoying and rude. *Put Caillou, Dora, Elmo, and Barney in it, as cameos *George poops on the viewers. *Give it a crossover with The Thundermans. Caillou *Make Caillou a spoiled brat. Are you kidding me? He already is one! *Have Caillou's father yell at Caillou and spank him. *Have Caillou call old man grandpa. *Put Dora in it and make her Caillou's cousin. *Have Caillou voiced by Justin Bieber. *The show airs on FOX Kids and make it moved to FoxBox in 2000. *Have the show get a spin-off called Cailly U, The show airs on FoxBox through 2005 to 2010 *Have Caillou and Rosie unpotty trained. *Give Caillou's father a new look like the this: *Have it made during the WWII era. *Have it done in the same animation style Dora the Explorer *Dora is even MORE annoying! *Backpack is voiced by Nicki Minaj. ** This cartoon was made before Nicki Minaj became a hit ***Doesn't mean she couldn't do voice work. *Map is racist. *Creepy faces show up every 3 seconds. *Boots is sexist. *There are only two voice actors, one male and one female. *Boots is replaced by Horat from the Nutshack. *Benny is a demented chicken who has seizures and gets drunk occasionally. *Tico is a skunk who is a racist African American stereotype who uses the word "n**ger". *Isa is a total brat. *The episodes are even more repetitive. *Every 6 seconds a character sneezes or farts. *Mark from F**k No TV Tropes and the writers of Mega Babies writes the episodes, *The animation is done in the same style. *Señor Tucan is a feral dog who throws feces all over the place. * Johnny Test *The show is a low-budget puppet show produced by Decode Entertainment. **With a completely drunk cameraman. *Johnny Test is 3 years old instead of 11. *WAY MORE WHIPCRACKS! *Dukey is just a feral dog who does nothing but throw feces all over the place. *The episodes are even more repetitive. *The Teletubbies are guest characters. *Susan and Mary are 7-year-old girly girls who act like spoiled brats. *The show airs on PBS Kids. *Include rancid morals. *Hugh and Lila are live-action parents. *Each episode has at least two musical numbers. *Johnny is voiced by Lee Tockar. *The theme song is the song from the Baku Baku Nya Nya meme, complete with seizure-inducing flashing lights. **And the lyrics being shoved into your face. *Not only does the show copy Dexter's Laboratory, but also Sesame Street. *There's only one flash asset for each character. *Whenever the characters talk, their mouths not even move. Instead, they move their heads or arms. *Have there only be two voice actors, one male and one female. Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe is a schizophrenic and is named "Fabiola" The Problem Solverz *There are disgusting objects everywhere. *Every background is seizure inducing. *Alfe is a literal blob of poop. *The plots make even less sense. The Thundermans *Make everyone have the same power, or remove their power in favor of a lame magic spell. *Have the show's name be mentioned on a season 4 episode of Peppa Pig. *It airs on Nick Jr and is aired multiple times a day. *The show is similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Dora the Explorer. *The voices are more annoying. *Give it a 90-minute crossover with Peppa Pig. *It is animated very poorly. *The first episode is watchable on The Hero of Color City blu-ray. *The show's title is "The Thundrmnz" *Way more awful jokes. *Lamer puns *Worse episode titles. YES Sick Bricks *Make the animation worse *The main character, Jack Justice is even more annoying. *It is a ripoff of Phineas and Ferb *Include more toilet humor. *Peppa Pig makes a cameo. SuperNoobs *The intro includes an incredibly cringy-as-hell sing along. *Include a clan of aliens that want to kill the noobs and eat them for Christmas dinner. *The animation is worse. *The theme song is more annoying. *It is made by Filmation in 1988 and runs for 1 season. *It gets a 2001 reboot and this time it's produced on a stolen Thinkpad. *At the beginning of each episode a warning a la Madballs Gross Jokes appears. *In the season 1 finale, the Noobs die in the hospital, and their parents have to revive them by finding something that will wake them up. Tyler's mother is able to wake them up with a CD of Cake By The Ocean by DNCE (which didn't exist until 2016, but whatever...), resulting in everyone's death being a Disney Death. *There is product placement for Wendy's in each episode. The Nutshack *Have the animation done with MS Paint. *The characters are more annoying. *Have it as a YouTube series. *The music is just a high-pitched buzzing noise that drags on throughout. *Mr. Krabs is a major character. *Have the voices done with Text-to-Speech. *Make it in frightening CGI, a la the video you're seeing below this text. *Horat is a furry. *Horat is the main character, and is double as annoying. *Rename it "Horat The Show". *Replace Phil with Pingu and Jack with Joka/Joker from Klonoa. *Swap the theme song with the Fanboy and Chum Chum theme song. *Tito Dick is renamed "Cheeto". *Have Pingu and Joka/Joker sing "What Harm Can It Do?" from U.S. Acres for no reason. *Make it for kids. *Have it be adapted from some Two More Eggs shorts called "Horat" which weren't even made by The Brothers Chaps. *Mark from F k No TV Tropes writes every episode. *Sanjay, Craig, Caillou, Dora, Nina, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Little Bill, and thousands of Mary-Sues appear in every episode. *Produce it on a stolen ThinkPad. *Worsen everybody's voices. *Phil is a baby who needs constant care whilist Jack is Phil's biological father and is a pedophile. Horat is replaced with a beagle named Jordan and Tito Dick is replaced with a 6 year old named Laura who throws constant temper tantrums. *There are overused memes, smartphones, toilet humor and flashy colors in every episodes. *Give it a crossover with the following shows (which are all way better): Loud House, Mighty Magiswords and SVTFOE. *Have it be released on YouTube. *Have Cherry Pie sing "What Harm Can It Do?" from U.S. Acres everytime she makes an appearance. *De-age Chita to a whiny high school student. *Make Horat's voice sound like a kid. *Have Phil voiced by Seth MacFarlane (using his Stewie voice), Jack voiced by Joe Conti (using his Rolf voice), Horat voiced by a then 5-year-old Justin Bieber, Tito/Laura voiced by Ben Minnotte, and Chita voiced by Rihanna (using her Tip voice). Teen Titans Go! *The theme is sung to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and the end credits song is I Got A Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas. *Have an episode dedicated to Pokemon Go. *The concept is a la Heil Honey I'm Home and My Mother The Car. *Have items similar to Mousketools that are used to solve problems. *The show is aimed at toddlers. *The animation is similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *The show is a rip-off of Dora the Explorer. *Every episode ends with the Titans going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *Give the episode "Serious Business" even more toilet humor than it already has. *Make the plotlines worse. *The characters talk to the audience a la Dora the Explorer. *WHAT? * Make the theme song Boom Boom by the Black Eyed Peas. ** And not even a section of it. MAKE IT THE WHOLE SONG. * Make Despacito the end credits song. * Make the characters even more annoying. * Make it animated to look like a low-budget 80's cartoon. * Make it a ripoff of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Make the plots go NOWHERE. * Make it a low-quality fan-made show. * Add constant cursing. * Have it constantly hate on the original Teen Titans. OH WAIT IT ALREADY DOES!!!! * Give it crossovers with Sanjay and Craig and The Breadwinners. * Make it invade the market like Trolls and Frozen. Heil Honey, I'm Home! *Make it EVEN MORE INSENSITIVE! (triggered?) **No, I'm just stating that the show would be worse if it was more insensitive than it actually is, you fucking anti-semite. *Have it run for 10 seasons. *The message it would send is "Jews are bad." This would make the show racist. (jews aren't a race...) **I meant to say religious. Oh, I'm so stupid! (hits head) Robokip * The characters have extremely annoying voices. * Take out the references to pop culture. * Everyone is a robotic Mudkip. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Bubbles acts like a spoiled brat. * Buttercup is an expy of Cyndi Lauper (Don't get me wrong, Cyndi Lauper is one of my favorite singers, but making Buttercup an expy of her would ruin her character.) * Blossom panics every minute. * Dora the Explorer joins the PPG. * It is a reboot of The Kindergarten Gals. *It airs on Qubo. *Add more outdated Internet slang. *Constant shoehorned educational value. *Have the characters talk to the audience a la Dora the Explorer, especially asking them super easy questions they already know the answers to. *Every episode ends with the Girls going to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *Make Professor Utonium an adult baby. Butt-Ugly Martians *The animation is worse. *The theme song is more annoying. *Add more horrible jokes. *It is made by Filmation in 1988. Horrid Henry *De-age Henry to 3 years old. *Henry is voiced by Bryn McAuley (using her Caillou voice). *There is a character called Generic Geno, who has no personality at all. *Perfect Peter is de-aged to a newborn who does nothing at all. *Add more gross jokes. *Whenever Henry is angry about something, his voice is so loud that it makes the viewer's ears bleed. *Derek Savage and Ravager Library II direct all the episodes. *Whoever was hired to edit Cool Cat Saves The Kids edits all the episodes. *Everyone is voiced by Bryn McAuley, despite the show being British. Gogs *Have it made in the 1970s. *Make the cast puppets produced on a low budget. Grojband *Each character is drawn in Jacobyel's art style. *Make Corey a generic, gambling gangster from the Mexican drug cartel. *Make it so only one of the main characters appear in each episode. *Have a bunch of drug-addicted high school dropouts write all the episodes. *The editors of Cool Cat Saves The Kids edit all the episodes. *Derek Savage directs all the episodes. *The characters are not colored, but rather drawn with thick-tipped sharpie pens. *The characters don't move their mouths when they speak, but rather move their heads or arms slightly. *Scott McCord (using his Yang voice) voices all the characters. *Trina is armed and dangerous, as well as being portrayed as a Saturday cartoon villain with a personality that falls flat. *At the end of each episode, a moral pops up in Movie Maker style, and it is always either "Everything can be the way you want it", "The complainer is always wrong", "It's okay to talk to and go with strangers", "It's okay to take things without asking", "You will be safe when catching stinging insects with your hands", "Suicide is an option", "Jewish people are the devil's work", "Marijuana is something to rely on if you are upset", "Blame minorities for everything that has gone wrong in your life.", "Don't you demonstrate around the Kajun Ku Klux Klan", "The Bible declares being gay is a sin" and "If someone tells you something is your fault, it really is.", followed by an anti-tobacco PSA. **Occasionally, morals that make absolutely make sense will show up. These include "Ice cream is the best food", "Don't upset Adam Sandler", and "Boys are better than girls". *Have a controversial episode dedicated to everyone talking about religion. *Have items similar to Mousketools that are used to solve problems. *One character is seen being violently murdered by Junko Enoshima from Dangan Ronpa in every episode, but the murdered character shows alive and well in subsequent appearances. *Mitzi Mozzarella from the Rock-afire Explosion is a main character and she appears in live action scenes as a framing device a la Shining Time Station. The Bagel and Becky Show *The characters yell 10x more often. *Bagel and Becky are humans from the ghetto who swear all the time. *The theme song is This Is Your Left. *Junko Enoshima is a main character. (y tho) *Poor audio quality. *Add loads of toilet humor. Greeny Phatom Original version *One character dies every episode. *Toilet humor is abundant. *Dr. Beanson has a nasal voice. *A five-year-old does all the voices. *Each episode has at least five musical numbers. *Include a narrator who states the obvious, like in Peppa Pig. *Add in offensive references to 9/11 and other disasters. *Despite all this, the show is rated TV-Y *Much more crudely-drawn animation. *Santed Sailor drops a gun every 10 seconds in every episode. *De-age Little Guy to 6 years old. *Very poor microphone quality, sounding like it was done on a telephone. *Add a character named Regular Guy, who does nothing at all. *Have it made by SD Entertainment, and aired on Treehouse. *Make Gree Guy a spoiled 3-year old who has a crush on Little Guy. *Each episode has at least three musical numbers. *Include rancid morals. *Have the characters talk to the audience. *Only two voice actors, one male and one female do the voices. KMF's version *Replace the TTS voices with captions, like Pooh's Adventures. *Make it filmed with a shaky potato camera off of Robert Stainton's computer screen. *Have it made in PowerPoint instead of MSPaint and Sony Vegas. Rob the Robot *The show is a low-budget puppet show. *De-age Ema to 1 year old. *Have it air on PBS Kids. *Each episode has at least four musical numbers. *Worse episode titles. **WORSER *A 3 year-old boy does all the voices (execpt for TK, which is voiced by Nicki Manaj). *TK is a demented red robot who has seizures and gets drunk occasionally. *Has crossover with Fishtronaut. *De-age Orbit to newborn. *Add loads of toilet humor *The music is Disney-esque, using classical instruments and on some occasions, xylophones. *Add loads of Whipcracks from Johnny Test *Creepy faces show up every 3 seconds. Dick Figures (even thought people like this show) * Add a character named Joey the Ass, who does Junk anybody make. * Make the show titled "The Oogiesticks" * Have it air on Teletoon * Have the show rated TV-Y * Worse episode titles. Shimmer and Shine * The animation is 3d budget. * The characters look like Badly drawn * Add loads of toilet humor * Include a narrator who states the obvious, like in Peppa Pig. * Each episode has at least four musical numbers. * Dora the Explorer appear and join the Genies in Season 2. * De-age Shine to a 1 year old. * Add loads of Whipcracks from Johnny Test * The Miracle Star creators write every episode. * Has crossover with The Oogiestcks. * Very poor microphone quality, sounding like it was done on a telephone. * Make it invade the market like Trolls and Frozen. STEP 2: How to ruin the episodes Welcome to Zahramay Falls * Make the episode's title worse ** For Example: Get Out from Shitass Farms * Joey from the Pencilmation bootleg, Pencil cartoon is a villian who barfs, farts, poops, pees on the farm * Chi-Chi is Joey's buddy who does dumb stuff and he likes peeing on everyone in Shitass Farm * De-age every citizen to newborn. * The episode is a 1 hour episode. * It airs for 285 days. * It airs 9/11 parts. * After the episode, All channels goes off the air for Good lyric. * Everyone dies after the channels goes off the air for Good. * and After that, The world ends * Then the Galaxy Ends. * Then the universe ends. * Then everything disappears. * and after all of that, Nothing happens, The black screen is static. * Then the real episode ends. STEP 3: WE GOT CRUSHA * Add a song that's based on a commercial, It's the Crusha Cows. AND YOUR DONE RUINING SHIMMER AND SHINE! El Chavo Animado Note: I, CreativePenguin50, don't think the show is bad. * The animation is worse and the CGI backgrounds are ugly and glitchy at times * Chavo has no important role whatsoever and focuses more on Quico. * The show has an annoying soundtrack. * Ñoño farts at Chavo's face every single episode. * Doña Florinda is an outright psychopath and Don Ramón is a punching bag who get tortured by her for no reason. * Have it air on Nick Jr. in Latin America. * Make it a Maya and Miguel and Dora the Explorer rip-off. * All the episodes are just live-action remakes. * Toilet humor. EVERYWHERE!!! * La Popis is a spoiled brat. * Lasts only one season. * The plot are boring, pointless, and unfunny. * Product placements like McDonalds, El Pollo Loco (yes, that chain is from Mexico), Xbox, and Bimbo bread. Category:How To Category:Random Works!